Passive Agressive
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo son dos ladronas profesionales que andan detrás de una valiosa joya antigua, para esto secuestran a dos jóvenes arqueólogos ya que desconocen el paradero de la exquisita antigüedad. ¿Cómo saldrán las cosas? SXS TXE [UA]
1. Joya antigua

**Passive Agressive**

**Summary:** Sakura y Tomoyo son dos ladronas profesionales que andan detrás de una valiosa joya antigua, para esto secuestran a dos jóvenes arqueólogos ya que desconocen el paradero de la exquisita antigüedad. ¿Cómo saldrán las cosas? SXS/ TXE UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1: **Joya antigua

Todo era calma en la transitada ciudad. La gente caminaba por las calles ocupándose de sus asuntos sin prestar atención a los demás. Repentinamente, esa calma se ve quebrantada al ir un descapotable rojo, ultimo modelo, a toda velocidad sobrepasando notoriamente la estimada. Este carro era perseguido por otro par de autos negros de los cuales unos hombres se asomaban por las ventanas disparando. Las jóvenes que iban en el interior del vehículo rojo se ocultan agachándose un poco para evadir las balas, y luego la que no manejaba dispara hacia atrás matando a uno de los conductores.

-Este auto es rentado!- Se queja la joven que conducía mirando por el espejo retrovisor a sus perseguidores para luego acomodarse las lentes de sol -Agarrate...- Aconseja para luego dar una repentina vuelta en una esquina, formando una curva cerrada, obligando a las ruedas traseras del auto resbalar en la acera. Los sujetos que las seguirán las pierden de vista comenzando a dar vueltas buscando alguna pista

-Los perdimos?- Cuestiona la conductora mirando hacia atrás, luego suspira acomodándose en su asiento.

-Eso parece...-la otra asiente bajando el arma.

-Debí prestar atención cuando hablaste de los de seguridad...- Comenta resignada.

-Si...-suspira y mira las marcas de bala que tenia el auto

-Como voy a pagar esto...- Cuestiona fastidiada-Menos mal que no era mi auto...- Culmina aliviada

-Jajaa volvamos de una vez-opina la morocha

La ojiverde asiente y luego vuelve a arrancar el auto para luego avanzar. Así regresan donde su jefe se suponía que las vería para pagarles por el trabajo ya terminado, al llegar este charlaba en voz baja con otro sujeto. El hombre llega a mencionar algo sobre una joya llamada 'la gema de la vida'... Ambas jóvenes ponen mas atención al escuchar que esta era de gran valor

-Tenemos que conseguirla..-agrega la de ojos violetas en un susurro

-Le sacamos información?- Cuestiona la ojiverde también por lo bajo

-Vamos a intentarlo-responde la otra

La joven castaña asiente y luego mira al hombre mientras el otro salía... Una vez el interlocutor de su jefe se va ellas salen a su encuentro. Al verlas el hombre sonríe esperando que lo informen acerca del trabajo.

-Ya terminamos-explica la morocha con seriedad.

-Bien...- Asiente-Son muy eficientes en su trabajo...- Comenta mientras buscaba el dinero para pagarles.

-Te escuchamos hablando de una joya valiosa-agrega sacando su arma

El hombre que dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa la mira en silencio-Escucharon mal-

-Claro que no-asegura ella- queremos saber donde encontrarla

-Mph... no lo se...- Se encoge de hombros.

-No se pase de listo con nosotras...- Agrega la ojiverde tomando el pago por su trabajo.

-Es sencillo, lo dejaremos vivir a cambio de esa información-agrega Tomoyo cargando su arma.

-Les diré lo que se...- Comenta el hombre poniéndose nervioso

-Bien, lo escuchamos

-Es una joya muy valiosa.- Comienza a decir-Encontrada en la época del imperio romano. Pero esa piedra trajo enormes guerras a causa de su valor, puesto que pensaban que era propiedad de los dioses... Al caer el imperio romano se perdió el rastro a aquella joya...- Explica-Se piensa que es solo un cuento pero debido a hallazgos arqueológicos, en lecturas antiguas se la menciona. No sabemos para que es exactamente, solo sabemos de que su valor económico supera los cien millones de dólares.- Culmina

-Ya veo..-asiente la amatista-que pistas existen del sitio donde puede estar?

-Ninguna...- Responde. La ojiverde molesta lo mira y lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

-Díganos donde...- Ordena.

momentos que pasamos sin saber que un amigo es una luz:: dice:

-Mhh... no lo sabe-la otra suspira resignada-Vamos Sakura, estamos perdiendo el tiempo-toma el dinero-

-Si...- Suelta un bufido y empuja al hombre tirándolo contra su silla.

Ambas salen de aquel callejón subiendo luego al auto

-Suena a algo interesante...- Comenta la ojiverde acomodándose en su asiento para luego arrancar el auto.

-El problema es que no tenemos ningún dato concreto

-Pero no es el fin del mundo, podemos averiguar...- Responde tranquilamente poniéndose en marcha.

-Claro-asiente y saca de debajo del asiento el periódico del día anterior comenzando a hojearlo en busca de algo interesante

-Mhh... mira esto...-comenta señalándole un articulo.

La ojiverde mira el periódico para luego tomarlo olvidando sujetar el volante, su amiga rápidamente lo sostiene

-Interesante...- Comenta la ojiverde leyendo el articulo.

-Claro...-la otra asiente- no crees que son exactamente lo que necesitamos?

-Si...- Responde la ojiverde mirando la imagen que acompañaba el articulo, el cual hablaba del ultimo hallazgo arqueológico de un par de jóvenes-Se ve que tienen experiencia... pero son muy jóvenes...- Comenta volviendo a tomar el volante.

-Es verdad, pero parecen buenos en lo que hacen-agrega-crees que puedan ayudarnos a encontrar esa joya?

-Supongo que si...- Asiente y le sonríe para luego acelerar saliendo a la autopista.

-Bien! entonces vamos a buscarlos

-Claro, como?- Cuestiona Sakura pasando el ultimo cartel que avisaba que salían a la carretera interestatal

-Mhh...-revisa el anuncio-aquí deben vivir-explica señalando la fotografia donde ambos salían- no es muy lejos de aquí

Sakura mira la fotografía y asiente... -Entonces apurémonos...- Comenta pisando a fondo el acelerador. La otra asiente y vuelve la vista al frente. ambas viajan el resto del día, llegando a la próxima ciudad esa noche.

Luego de recorrer un poco las afueras de la mima logran localizar la casa de la fotografía

-Es aquí...- Comenta la ojiverde deteniéndose frente a la casa para luego mirarla.

-Así es-asiente la otra bajando del auto.

Sakura apaga el motor y luego baja del auto...

-No creo que deseen colaborar si se lo pedimos pacíficamente

-Tendremos que obligarlos de ser así...- Comenta sacando su arma

-A eso me refería-responde la otra imitándola. La ojiverde suspira y golpea la puerta enérgicamente. Un mayordomo no tarda en ir a abrirles sorprendido por el horario, Sakura, quien había escondido su arma en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo sonríe-Buenas noches...

-Mhh buenas noches señoritas.. que desean?

-Quisiéramos poder ver a los dueños de casa...

-Se los avisare, quienes los buscan?

Sakura mira a su amiga mientras pensaba que decir para luego sonreír y volverse al hombre -Somos dos admiradoras suyas...- Comenta

-Ya veo-el hombre sonríe-pasen, enseguida los llamare-luego de hacerlas entrar y esperar en la sala el anciano desaparece por uno de los pasillos

Sakura suspira aliviada-Pensé que dudaría...

-Fue muy fácil...-responde su amiga viendo el lugar

-Si...- Asiente-Que lugar tan raro...- Comenta viendo las diversas cosas que se encontraban en paredes y vitrinas.

-Todo aquí debe ser muy valioso...

-Seria el cielo para los ladrones...- Comenta Sakura mirando unos jarrones-Que valor crees que tengan estas cosas?

-No se, pero creo que muchas de ellas deberían estar en un museo

Sakura asiente y se endereza al escuchar pasos de nuevo.

-Buenas noches-saluda uno de los jóvenes

La ojiverde los mira en silencio para luego hacer una reverencia con la cabeza...

-Se les ofrece algo?- Cuestiona el otro muchacho.

-Vinimos porque vimos una nota suya en el diario-explica la morocha

-Ya veo...- Asiente el joven de ojos azules tranquilamente para luego señalar los sillones -Tomen asiento...- Sonríe

Ambas se sientan y se miran significativamente, la ojiverde suspira y los mira.

-Al grano...- Musita tranquilamente-Queremos que nos ayuden a encontrar una cosa de mucho valor...

-Se trata de una joya antigua-agrega la amatista

-Una joya antigua...?- Cuestiona el ojiazul para luego mirar a su amigo

-Suena interesante...-responde el castaño

-Esto no fue tan difícil- Susurra la ojiverde en el oído de su amiga para que solo ella escuchara.

Ella sonríe y luego se pone de pie-Entonces tienen que acompañarnos

-Acompañarlas?- Cuestiona el ojiazul sin comprender.

-Claro, vamos a buscar la joya

Sakura suspira cruzándose de brazos esperando respuesta alguna

-No comprendo...- Comenta el ojiazul.

-Para ser arqueólogo sos algo lento...- Responde la ojiverde poniéndose de pie -Vendrán con nosotras quieran o no...- Culmina

-Que?? Nosotros vamos a hacer lo que queramos-agrega el castaño molesto

-Que lastima que tenga que ser por las malas...- Responde Sakura sacando su arma para luego apuntarles -Si no quieren que les volemos la cabeza, harán lo que decimos.

-Esto es un recuesto?-cuestiona el castaño

-Si, es un secuestro...- Comenta la joven -Que inteligente...- Agrega.

-Vamos-agrega la morocha sacando su arma también. El ojiazul se pone de pie.

-No pienso hacer lo que dicen-agrega el otro

La ojiverde suelta un bufido fastidiada por su rebeldía y apunta a una de las tantas reliquias -Voy a volarla en pedazos...- Comenta cargando el arma.

-No hagas eso!-exclama él escandalizado.

-Entonces colabora!- Ordena apuntándole.

-Mhp...maldición..

-Bien...- La ojiverde sonríe satisfecha -Si se comportan no pasara nada malo..

-Claro, solamente están raptándonos-suspira molesto

-Digamos que es un paseo involuntario...- Responde la joven-Rapto y secuestro son palabras muy feas...

Así ambos salen de la casa seguidos por las jóvenes que les apuntaron hasta que subieron a la parte trasera del auto.

-Bien...- Sakura suspira guardando el arma.

-Tenemos que buscar un sitio para dormir-comenta la morocha

-Si...- Sakura asiente y bosteza arrancando el auto para luego ponerse en marcha. Al llegar a la ciudad deciden alquilar dos habitaciones en un hotel, quedándose cada una con uno de los jóvenes para poder controlarlos

-Mmhh!- Sakura bosteza desperezándose para luego dejarse caer en la cama.

-Porque hacen esto?-cuestiona el ambarino

-Porque... mmh... buena pregunta...- Vuelve a bostezar.

El suspira y se sienta a un lado de la cama

-No vas a poder escapar, tengo la llave de la habitación, así que esta cerrada... y si sales por la ventana vas terminar suicidándote..- Comenta dándole la espalda -Voy a darme cuenta si tratas de huir...-

-Claro...-responde con resignación

-No voy a matarte por el momento, así que te conviene descansar- Comenta y lo mira por sobre el hombro.

-Mh dormir en esta situación es un poco difícil

-Deberías intentarlo, por que no pienso cargarte hasta el auto mañana

-No va a ser necesario-responde el molesto- vos no pensas dormir?

-No puedo hacerlo si vas a estar despierto...- Lo mira de modo amenazador.

-Ya me dejaste claro que no podría escapar-responde recostándose boca arriba viendo el techo

-Mas te vale que no lo intentes... porque no dudare en dispararte...- Culmina acomodándose para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. El suspira y la observa un momento para volver la vista al techo, rato después también se duerme

Al día siguiente todos despiertan temprano para volver al auto.

-Hacia donde vamos a ir ahora?- Cuestiona la ojiverde acomodándose los lentes de sol para poder ver sin molestia en los ojos... Luego mira a su amiga mientras se recogía el cabello.

-Mhhh todavía no sabemos donde podría estar lo que buscamos..-responde ella para luego volverse a los jóvenes que viajaban atrás-alguna idea?

-No saben donde se la vio por ultima vez?- Cuestiona el ojiazul.

-Crees que de ser así los habríamos traído con nosotras?- Agrega la ojiverde encendiendo el motor para luego arrancar.

-Ayer ya te dije lo poco que sabíamos-responde ella. El joven de lentes suspira resignado.

-A donde vamos entonces?-insiste ella viéndolo

-No lo se..- Responde-A una biblioteca?- Cuestiona mirándola-No tengo la menor idea de donde pude estar algo que desapareció hace miles de años...- Culmina

-Supongo que no es mala idea-responde viendo a su amiga-podríamos ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad

-De acuerdo...- Suspira y asiente para luego arrancar el auto. En eso Tomoyo se sobresalta al sentir un disparo pasar rozando su mano, al girar la cabeza descubre que dos autos las seguían

-Demonios, olvidemos la biblioteca...- Susurra la ojiverde mirando hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor para luego acelerar-Les recomiendo bajen la cabeza...- Agrega dirigiéndose a los jóvenes en el asiento trasero.

Al acelerar logran perderlos saliendo de la autopista a un camino alterno que se alejaba de la ciudad

-Todavía nos siguen?- Cuestiona la castaña mirando el camino mientras conducía.

-No los veo, pero no deben estar lejos-responde su amiga cargando el arma por si acaso.

-Si...- La ojiverde asiente y suspira bajando un poco la mirada para luego volverla al frente y doblar bruscamente al ver una enorme roca frente al auto, el cual da un giro sobre si mismo deteniéndose y levantando una enorme cortina de polvo. El motor hace un sonido extraño, y cuando ella intenta volver a arrancar le resulta imposible, al parecer se había roto.

-Mi bebe falleció...- Comenta la ojiverde para luego golpearse la cabeza contra el volante-Mmh! maldicion!- Suspira fastidiada y baja del auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Que problema...-comenta su amiga también saliendo-

-Lo forcé demasiado...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando el motor que desprendía humo.

-Déjenme ver-agrega Shaoran bajándose también y acercándose.

-Mmh... bien...- Responde la joven desconfiada-Llegas a hacerle algo raro a mi auto y vas a pagar las consecuencias. El suspira y examina el motor.

-Tal vez si podemos enfriarlo con un poco de agua funcione

-De donde vamos a sacar agua, genio?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en el medio de la nada.

-No se, simplemente te doy una solución

Sakura suspira molesta y mira en todas direcciones...

-Va a ser mejor que empecemos a caminar-opina Tomoyo

-Seria peligroso...- Sakura suspira-Vamos a perdernos en el desierto si caminamos sin saber hacia donde dirigirnos...- Comenta mirando las marcas de los neumáticos que habían quedado marcados en el suelo.

-Y que propones chica genio?-pregunta el castaño molesto. Sakura suspira y le apunta con su arma...

-Deja de amenazarme con eso-responde el

-Entonces no me busques!- Culmina molesta para luego voltear al escuchar ruidos de motores, al parecer los alcanzaban.

-Maldición..-musita la morocha-tenemos que escondernos

Sakura asiente y luego de tomar algunas cosas, abandonan el auto ocultándose para luego mirar como varios autos llegaban rodeando el de la ojiverde...

-Silencio..-musita la amatista oculta junto con los demás detrás de algunos arbustos. Sakura asiente mientras colocaba un silenciador en su arma para luego cambiar las balas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Tercer fan fic que subo el día de hoy... este es de acción! Demasiado romance meloso en los últimos! Jajaja... acá tenemos un SXS y un TXE... Aviso que este fan fic no esta terminado, así que es probable que tardemos más de lo debido en su actualización. Eso si, promete ser una historia llena de accion, suspenso, y claro, algo de amor!

Esperamos que dejen lindos reviews, y pasen por el resto de nuestras historias! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. Veneno

**Passive Agressive**

**Summary:** Sakura y Tomoyo son dos ladronas profesionales que andan detrás de una valiosa joya antigua, para esto secuestran a dos jóvenes arqueólogos ya que desconocen el paradero de la exquisita antigüedad. ¿Cómo saldrán las cosas? SXS/ TXE [UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2: **Veneno

Cuando los sujetos están desprevenidos ambas se ponen de pie de repente disparándoles y matándolos al instante

-Ahora les robaremos el auto...- Comenta la ojiverde mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de uno de los cadáveres

-El anterior era mas bonito..-se queja la amatista viendo el auto

-Voy a extrañar a mi querido auto...- Comenta la ojiverde para luego apuntar a las ruedas del auto que conducía anteriormente dejándolo completamente en llanta -Pero podremos vender estas cafeteras para luego comprar otro mas bonito...- Comenta animada

-Si, es verdad-asiente la otra y sube a uno de los autos-

-Suban al auto...- Ordena la ojiverde a los arqueólogos. El castaño suspira resignado subiendo seguido por el ojiazul.

-Mhp...son unas asesinas...-musita el castaño

-Que comes que adivinas?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-No entiendo como pueden hacer eso sin luego sentir remordimiento

-Haciéndolo...- Responde la joven para luego pisar el freno repentinamente y girarse en el asiento para verlo-Ahora mismo podría matarte y no sentir culpa alguna...

-No lo creo-sonríe desafiante

Sakura suspira y carga el arma para luego apoyarla en la frente del chico, él la mira en silencio. Eriol los miraba en silencio horrorizado. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde suspira resignada y aleja el arma volviendo a guardarla para después volver a arrancar.

-Lo sabia-agrega el volviendo la vista hacia fuera

-Por el momento no puedo matarte- Explica-Cuando no me seas de utilidad voy a dispararte sin vacilar...- Aclara molesta.

-Ya veremos

Sakura suspira fastidiada acelerando.

-A donde vamos ahora?

La joven no responde.

-Que antipática...

-Callate!- Le ordena molesta...

-Vas a matarme sino lo hago?-responde molesto el a su vez

La ojiverde suspira fastidiada para luego detener el auto en la carretera. -Habrá un mapa en el auto?- Cuestiona mirando a su amiga, lo mejor seria ignorar al ambarino.

-Podemos fijarnos-opina ella, Sakura asiente y se despereza.

-Muero de sueño...-la otra bosteza-

-Lo se...- Suspira y mira al frente-Duerme, yo voy a seguir conduciendo...- Comenta mirando la guantera del auto para luego abrirla mirando atentamente el interior. Allí había un mapa, sonríe satisfecha y luego lo toma mirándolo.

-No queres que maneje un rato?-le pregunta su compañera

-Pero no estas cansada?- La mira.

-Estoy bien-asiente

-Bueno...- Sakura asiente y baja del auto para luego cambiar de asiento con su amiga. Así ella comienza a conducir en su lugar. La ojiverde observaba el mapa en silencio, para luego acomodarse quedándose dormida.

Al despertar descubre que ya había anochecido, su amiga maldecía por lo bajo ya que no encontraba el camino que las sacara de ese desierto

-Que pasa?- Susurra la ojiverde adormilada.

-No podemos salir de aquí...-musita molesta

-Ya veo...- Sakura suspira y mira por la ventana -Voy a ver bien la zona- baja del auto.

-Anda con cuidado Sakura, podría haber serpientes

-Si, no te preocupes...- Responde tranquilamente mientras caminaba. Ella asiente y se queda dentro del auto analizando el mapa

-Demonios!!- Se escucha gritar a la ojiverde luego de un momento. Tomoyo se sobresalta y abre la puerta, pero el castaño sale antes acercándose a donde la chica estaba guiado por su grito. La joven estaba sentada en el suelo sujetándose el tobillo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un cuchillo, el cual había clavado en la cabeza de una serpiente la cual se movía insistentemente.

-Te mordió?-pegunta el agachándose a su lado. La ojiverde asiente tomando su cuchillo para luego mirar a la serpiente muerta.

-Va a ser mejor que vuelvas al auto-agrega poniéndose de pie-podes caminar?

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie con dificultad.

-Vamos-dice el arqueólogo comenzando a caminar

La ojiverde suspira imitándolo para luego tropezar puesto que el cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de responderle.

-Que torpe...-suspira y se agacha de nuevo a su lado levantándola en brazos.

-No es de torpe!- Lo mira molesta -Las piernas me pesan mucho...

-Era una serpiente venenosa-explica el-

-Ya me di cuenta

-Como te pico en el tobillo donde primero actúa el veneno es en tus piernas-agrega con calma, Sakura suspira mirando hacia otro lado en silencio.

-En un rato va a esparcirse por todo tu cuerpo, vas a levantar fiebre y sufrir alucinaciones hasta que mueras...

-Mph... gracias por el comentario alentador...

-Solamente te digo lo que pasa cuando una mordedura de este tipo no es tratada de inmediato

Sakura suspira para luego quejarse por el dolor que sentía a causa de la mordida

-El veneno ya no puede sacarse de tu cuerpo, lo importante es neutralizarlo-agrega para luego hacerla sentarse a un lado del auto, Tomoyo baja de este preguntando que había pasado, Sakura la mira y le explica lo ocurrido para luego mirarse el tobillo...

-Te dije que andarás con cuidado...-suspira y se agacha a su lado para ver la herida

-No pasa nada...- Suspira

-Pero...era venenosa... que vamos a hacer?

-No tengo la menor idea...- Responde la ojiverde para luego intentar ponerse de pie.

-Si te moves lo único que vas a lograr es que el veneno se esparza mas rápido-comenta el castaño

-Mhp...hablas como si supieras mucho...-agrega molesta Tomoyo mirándolo-Sabes que hacer al respecto!?

Sakura suspira ignorando la conversación de su amiga y el castaño mientras se estiraba dentro del auto para luego tomar su arma... Toma aire agotada y se deja caer sentada al suelo para luego cargar el arma.

-Que haces?-cuestiona Tomoyo viéndola

-Voy... a acabar con esto...- Comenta colocando el arma debajo de su mentón-Prefiero esto que a sufrir luego todos los síntomas...

-No seas tonta-responde su amiga enfadad quitándole el arma-

-Entonces que se te ocurre?- Cuestiona mirándola-No quiero alucinar!

-Les propongo un trato-interviene Shaoran haciendo que ambas lo miraran-Yo puedo curarla...pero a cambio tendrán que dejarnos ir

-Mmh...- Sakura suspira resignada y mira a Tomoyo-Me devolves el arma?

-No tenemos otra opción mas que aceptar...-suspira la otra

-No podemos dejarlos ir...- Culmina la ojiverde

-De que serviría que se queden si vas a morir?

Sakura suspira y asiente-Bien...

-Muy bien-agrega el castaño- Quiero que le den sus armas a Eriol

El ojiazul suspira ya de pie junto a su amigo.

-Mhp...-Tomoyo duda un momento y luego le entrega a este ambas armas

-Bien...- Sakura suspira molesta y lo mira.

El entra al auto y busca una hoja y papel en la guantera para hacer un dibujo en ella y dárselo a la morocha

-Necesito que traigas esa planta lo mas pronto posible-explica viéndola para luego volverse a su amigo- y también necesito agua, intenta conseguir un poco

Eriol asiente y luego se va junto con la morocha.

Luego Shaoran cierra las puertas y ventanas del vehículo y hace a la castaña acostarse en el asiento de atrás

-Vas a violarme!?- Exclama molesta

-No estoy tan loco-responde el tocando la frente de la chica-Ya tenes un poco de fiebre...

-Kya!! violador! violador!!- grita la ojiverde sacudiéndose

-Tonta! Ya te dije antes que no tenias que moverte!-le recrimina tomándola de las muñecas para que se quedara quieta

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio.

-Guarda silencio...-suspira y se incorpora sentándose.

-No me des ordenes!- Culmina molesta la ojiverde moviendo el pie levemente intentando patearlo

-Jaja estas indefensa ahora

-No me molestes...

-Para que buscan esa joya?

-No te interesa

-Solamente intentaba conversar un rato-bosteza

Sakura suelta un bufido molesta mirando el techo del auto -Escuchamos al ultimo hombre para quien trabajamos hablar de ella...- Explica.

-Pero para que la quieren?

-Escuchamos que era muy valiosa...- Comenta.

-Si encontramos esa joya debería estar en un museo

-Nosotras vamos a vendérsela al mejor postor(XD)

-No creo que la encuentren sin nuestra ayuda

-No creo que puedan llegar muy lejos sin la nuestra...- Lo mira para luego cerrar los ojos mareada.

El pone una mano en su frente y suspira, la fiebre subía muy rápido, era importante que Eriol llegara pronto con el agua. Luego de un momento, el ojiazul regresa con una botella, la cual había llenado con agua.

-Tenes sed?-le pregunta a la chica una vez tiene la botella en sus manos. La ojiverde niega con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. El castaño rasga un poco su camisa y luego moja el paño en agua para ponerlo sobre la frente de la chica

-Segura que no queres beber un poco?

La joven asiente y suspira cansada.

-Espero que así la fiebre baje un poco hasta que traigan el antídoto

Luego de un momento la joven comienza a gritar como si la estuviesen atacando. El se sobresalta y la mira

-Esta alucinando...- Comenta el ojiazul mirando a la castaña quien daba golpes al aire. El toma sus manos despacio para calmarla

-N...no...- Susurra la ojiverde meneando la cabeza.

-Tranquila-agrega en voz baja para calmarla- Vas a estar bien

-He...hermano...- Culmina la joven para luego calmarse y dormirse.

Momentos después llega Tomoyo dándole la planta que había pedido, el la disuelve con la ayuda del agua y así prepara una bebida verdosa y espesa. Luego se sienta junto a la chica tomándola por los hombros para levantar un poco despertándola. La joven abre los ojos abruptamente y lo mira asustada para luego intentar empujarlo en vano.

-Tranquila, bebe esto

-Tiene un olor asqueroso, me niego...- Susurra tercamente.

-Si queres ponerte bien tenes que tomarlo

La ojiverde mira el extraño menjurje y luego lo bebe por completo. Al terminarlo, cierra los ojos con fuerza sintiendo mucho calor en todo el cuerpo.

-Descansa, cuando despiertes vas a sentirte mejor

Sakura asiente y suspira volviendo a acostarse. El la acomoda un poco mejor y espera a que se durmiera para salir del auto. Afuera el ojiazul estaba apoyado contra el capo del auto mirando el cielo aburrido.

-Va a estar bien-agrega viendo a la morocha, luego se vuelve a su amigo-podemos irnos ya

Eriol asiente tranquilamente.

-Tendríamos esperar a tener el auto no?

-Es cierto...- Afirma el ojiazul

-Van a llevarse el auto?-pregunta la morocha-Y que vamos a hacer nosotras??

-Ese no es nuestro problema

-Exacto...- Responde Eriol

-Mhp... son de lo peor...

-Comparados con ustedes somos unos santos...- Comenta el chico de ojos azules mirándola.

-Mhp...callate

El ojiazul la mira en silencio un momento-Por que hacen esto?- Cuestiona luego de un rato.

-Hacer que?

-Matar gente a sangre fría...- Responde.

-Es nuestro trabajo

-Pero hay miles de trabajos, por que justo ese?

-Se paga bien

Eriol suspira resignado y mira el auto.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despierta tras soltar un suspiro. Luego de estar inmóvil un momento, se sienta mirando a su alrededor. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el asiento delantero esperando que despierte

-Tomoyo...- La mira y se friega los ojos.

-Sakura, ya despertaste? te sentís bien?-la mira

Sakura asiente levemente y la mira -Que paso?-

-El antídoto funciono

Sakura la mira sin comprender, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Al notar que no lo recordaba ella le explica todo

-Ya veo...- Suspira y asiente..

-Así que van a llevarse el auto..

-Y ellos donde están?- Cuestiona la ojiverde...

-Están afuera-explica-Esperando que despiertes

-No vamos a darles el auto.

Ella la mira dudosa y luego asiente

-Vamos a atarlos y a dejarlos en el asiento trasero...- Explica y le sonríe.

-Mhh...Sakura... ellos te ayudaron... y si los dejamos ir?

-Claro... cuando lleguemos a la próxima ciudad- La mira -No vamos a darles el auto

-Esta bien

Sakura sonríe con levedad y toma las llaves del auto guardándolas en su bolsillo. El castaño abre la puerta de repente

-Muy bien, bajen

-Kya!! monstruo!!- Exclama la ojiverde sobresaltada pateándolo en el entrepierna. El se encoge por el dolor y cae sentado al suelo, Eriol se acerca apresurado a ver como estaba.

-Maldita...-musita el oponiéndose de pie-Bajen ahora!

La ojiverde baja y permanece de pie frente a el mirándolo...

-Así me lo agradeces?

-Es cierto...- Asiente-Tenes razón, lamento haberte golpeado...- Agrega para luego abrazarlo-Sos mi salvador...- Culmina

-Q..que?-musita el sorprendido con su cambio de actitud

-Si, sos mi héroe...- Agrega en un susurro mirando discretamente, de reojo, a su amiga.

Ella sonríe levemente y luego se acerca a Eriol quien observaba a su amigo, gracias a esto lo toma desprevenido y le cubre la boca con su mano para luego amarrarlo. El ojiazul intenta gritar en vano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Una nueva actualización de este fan fic, por fin el segundo capitulo, aunque el primero no tuvo muchos reviews espero que le den una oportunidad y sigan leyéndolo! Hágannos saber su opinión que es muy importante! Nos leemos pronto.

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


End file.
